


A Howling Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Howling Heart

It was Halloween night and Dana was at her house giving out candy to her neighbors. Her house she decorates all big for Halloween every single year. Hell even the outside is covered head to toe with Halloween decorations. Dana noticed a large werewolf walking down the street. People were getting afraid of him because they thought he was real which he was. That's when the werewolf walked past Dana's house. He turned his head to the right and looked at her before he continued on his way. Dana fascinated by him sent after him and followed him. She trailed him into an alleyway until she lost sight of him. She was looking around until she felt a hand wrap themselves around her eyes and an arm wrapped around her waist until she was brought to a furry muscular chest. She whimpered and struggled and tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. That's he started to stroke her chin and brought his face down to hers and kissed her. It was a quick kiss and he let go of her and she just stood there in shock upset that he had did that and kissed her.  
"That was my first kiss you know"  
"Yeah babe well that was my first kiss too" he said.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is blitzwolfer. What's your name babe?"  
"My name is Dana"  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
Dana just blushed at his compliment. He grabbed her into his arms again and nuzzled her cheek with his furry soft cheek.  
"You are just too adorable"  
"So what were you doing exactly?"  
"Oh I was going trick or treating"  
"Aren't you a little old for that?"  
"Nope not at all. I love candy but I found an even better treat. I found something I love more than candy"  
"Really? Who?"  
"You of course sweetheart"  
"Really? But why?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with you"  
"R-really? But we don't even know each other"  
"I know babe but we can get to know each other" and with that he smashed his lips onto hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing her. After that they pulled away a trail of saliva connecting to their lips. She was out of breath and she was a little out of it her knees buckled but before she could fall blitzwolfer picked her up into his arms and carried her bridal style away out of the alley and back to her house.  
"That was so much fun. I love kissing you"  
"And I love kidding you babe too. You sure are a great kisser"  
Dana chuckled at that.  
"Want to stay for the night and watch Halloween movies?"  
"Sure sounds fun"  
So Dana and blitzwolfer cuddled and snuggled together on her couch watching movies together all night long until both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
'This was the best Halloween ever' they both thought.  
Fin


End file.
